


Everywhere I See Bliss

by liionne



Series: Les Amoureux en Paris [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everywhere I see bliss, from which I am irrevocably excluded.' Mary Shelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere I See Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda have an obsession with Courfeyrac and Jehan at the minute. So here is a tiny, tiny one shot because d'aw.

"'Everywhere I see bliss, from which I am irrevocably excluded.' Mary Shelly said that. I feel it, Courfeyrac, _I feel it_." Jehan said. He was lying in the grass of the nearly empty park, his sandy blonde hair, which he had taken out of his braid for lying in the grass especially, splayed out around him, almost giving him the look of a halo. Courfeyrac had all the flowers that had been in his hair sitting in the palm of his hand, and he fiddled with them fondly.

"You're not 'excluded from bliss'." He sort-of quoted. He was sat next to Jehan, with his legs crossed, and his scuffed and now slightly muddy converse next to Jehan's head.

"I am." Jehan frowned. "Bliss, is flowers growing in their natural home; I live in a dingy little apartment with only a window box to grow things in. Bliss is the blue of the se and the feel of sand between your toes; I live in the city. Bliss is undisturbed nature, going on as it should; there is no undisturbed nature in this entire town. Perhaps even country." Jehan sighed wistfully.

Courfeyrac set the flowers he was playing with down by Jehan's ear, and lay down next to him, on his side. He propped his head up with one hand, and placed the other hand on Jehan's stomach. "You're wrong." Courfeyrac asked.

"Maybe." Jehan allowed.

"No, I know you are." Courfeyrac shook his head. He kissed his forehead, and smiled. "See? That was bliss." He rubbed a soothing circle on Jehan's skin with the thumb lying on his stomach. "That was bliss." He set his hand down still, and moved to lie on his back, pressing his lips into the crook of Jehan's neck, smelling the sweet scent of him. "And this is bliss too."

Jehan smiled slightly, and turned his head to look at Courfeyrac, who looked up at him through dark lashes. "And to think, you weren't a romantic until I met you." Courfeyrac grinned. "I've always been a quick leaner, though." Jehan laughed, and then he sobered slightly. "You were right; I was wrong. That was bliss."

"Mm." Courfeyrac nodded. "Now," He whispered, leaning close to Jehan, and placing his lips just under his ear. "Hows about we go back to my apartment, and I show you a whole other type of bliss?"

Jehan grinned, something he only ever did with Courfeyrac. "Agreed."


End file.
